Como que me llamo Videl Satán
by videl2411
Summary: Esto no es romance, no aventura, es lo que puede ocurrir a una chica común en un día cualquiera. Algo que nadie quisiera que le pasara.


No soy bonita, claro que no soy bonita, jamás he considerado que ese adjetivo encaje conmigo y la verdad no entiendo que me ven los hombres, no me malentiendan no es que traiga a todos los chicos de la universidad babeando por mí y tampoco intento sonar presumida pero es que en realidad no entiendo porque me pasa esto a mí.

¿Se han puesto a pensar en lo que nuestras palabras y acciones afectan a los demás? Es decir, un simple grito en la calle puede hacer llorar a un bebé, distraer a un conductor y provocar un accidente, o simplemente puedes dejar sordo a la persona que pase a tu lado en un mal momento.

Las acciones que realizamos todos los días pueden ser insignificantes o pueden hacer que la tierra cambie su dirección de rotación, sea cual sea el resultado las debemos hacer porque no podemos detener nuestra vida pensando en el impacto que puede tener cada uno de nuestros pasos.

No digo que actuemos como unos narcisistas ególatras pasando de largo de nuestros semejantes, de hecho debemos de pensar al menos en las personas más cercanas a nosotros.

Sé que mi discurso está sonando contradictorio lo que digo pero es que lo que me paso hace un par de horas me hace querer correr muy lejos o simplemente esconderme en mi cuarto.

Y es que ¿Por qué los hombres no se detiene a pensar tantito en lo que sus acciones pueden causar en las mujeres? Especialmente en chicas adolescente y jóvenes como yo.

Porque ahora resulta que no puedo caminar con la calle vistiendo un sencillo short, tenis y una camiseta sin mangas porque hace calor sin que me vea como un trozo de carne para las demás personas, específicamente hombres.

Escuchar cosas como "mamacita" y piropos que los albañiles sentirían vergüenza de solo oírlos es una cosa, pero tener a un sujeto persiguiéndote por dos cuadras es La cosa.

Así como leyeron, un sujeto sin nada mejor que hacer me siguió desde que lo encontré en el parque por casualidad, y no conforme con ir detrás de mí incomodándome e invadiendo mi espacio personal, tenía que susurrar cerca de mis palabras que no me atrevo a decir en voz alta.

En cuanto me vi cerca de mi destino, la casa de mi novio, eche a correr como alma que lleva el diablo y no me fije si el pervertido corrió detrás de mí, estaba llena de miedo y en cuanto vi a Gohan frente a mí no supe que más hacer, más que llorar y hacerle jurar que no me dejaría caminar sola de nuevo, a ningún lado.

Muerta de miedo como me sentía no pude pensar en otra cosa más que en lo que existía en la cabeza de aquel sujeto, que razones puede tener para hacer lo que hizo. Es decir, porque un hombre de sus edad querría acosarme, a mí y no se a cuantas pobres chicas más.

No quiero salir de los brazos de Gohan jamás, aquí me siento segura, aquí nadie me puede dañar.

¿Qué me habría pasado si no hubiera estado cerca de su casa, si hubiera estado más oscuro? Me recorre un escalofrió por toda la espalda de solo pensar en todas esas posibilidades, las peligrosas, las más violentas.

Estoy llena de coraje e impotencia, de solo pensar en todas las otras chicas que han pasado lo mismo que yo, víctimas de este sujeto o de cualquier otro pervertido que está libre por las calles de esta ciudad, por el mundo, en barrios más peligrosos que la ciudad donde vivo.

Me siento muy afortunada también, aunque sean sentimientos encontrados, me siento afortunada porque mi situación no paso de un susto, porque sé que tengo alguien que me proteja, afortunada porque no paso de un susto, un enorme susto, pero susto al fin y al cabo.

-Te juro, juro que nunca más vuelvo a ponerme short para salir a la calle sola, te lo juro-

-Muy bien, si así te sientes bien, te apoyo. Pero por favor dime que te ocurrió, ¿Qué paso?-

Y así entre sollozos le relate a mi adorado tormento lo que me había pasado, y tuve que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza física para evitar que Gohan saliera volando por el techo dispuesto a encontrar el mí del pervertido.

Más relajada decidí que tengo que hacer algo para que esta situación no vuelva a ocurrir, ni a mí ni a nadie más. Definitivamente hare algo para que ese montón de mentecatos se pongan a pensar más en las demás personas con la cabeza de arriba y no solo con la de abajo, como que llamo Videl Satán.

 **Hola, pues esta vez decidí escribir un poco fuera de lo romántico, es una lamentable situación que esta historia no sea completamente ficción y que además esto sea lo "mejor" que puedes esperar en un momento así.**

 **Espero que digan sus opiniones acerca de la historia y espero que ninguna de ustedes haya sido víctima de algún pervertido que anda libre por ahí.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo**


End file.
